


Vampin' is the New Pimpin'

by Hiddlesworth_ed (Thorki_ed), Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [28]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, CHAPTERS SERIES, Feeding, M/M, WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Hiddlesworth_ed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires galore, with all the kinks (and ridiculousness) I could think of - each chapter has a different pairing and different setting, not related to each other.</p><p>Original Prompt: vampire!Tom/Chris or vampire!Loki/Thor. Please include all the typical vampire stuff: biting, feeding, fangs, etc. Bonus points if biting/feeding is arousing instead of painful. Super bonus points if Tom or Loki changes Chris or Thor (respectively) into a vampire as well and then they become mates (smuuuuuuuuuuut!)</p><p>For you, anon! Hope you didn't mind that I took it and ran like the fucking wind with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki/Thor

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T SHOOT ME FOR THIS. I tried with the pairings and this is what I got. If I feel like it, there may or may not be more pairings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Thor - in which only half the Avengers happened, and the forest three-way fight ended very differently. Darker, where Loki's a little shit.

"Brother," Thor said calmly, stepping towards Loki as if he were an escaped animal from the zoo. The forest was dark, the storm providing them with some cover and buying them time.

"Don't you dare, Thor," Loki snarled, his eyes a duller blue than their usual emerald.

"Who has done this to you?" Thor asked, only to be met by Loki's maniacal laughter. 

"What makes you think - that I would _let_ \- someone do this to me?" Loki asked between laughs.

"I know you, Loki!" Thor bellowed. "And I know that this is not you!"

"You think you know everything, yet you are blind! And a fool!" he spat before laughing again as he remembered the conversation between Odin and Thor before the famous banishment. 

"Enough with your games!" Thor commanded.

"Oh, quite right," Loki said smugly, launching himself at Thor. With miraculous speed that Thor didn't know Loki possessed, the gods were sent tumbling. "Let me show you, brother. Let me show you how fun it is!" He sank his incredibly sharp teeth into Thor's fleshy neck, pinning the thunderer beneath his hands with ease. Thor's tremendous cries were echoed by the rumbling thunder overhead. Loki drank and drank, his mind telling him that he should stop before he killed his brother, yet his body urging him to drain Thor dry. 

With some of his strength in tact, Thor pushed Loki back enough to stand, waver on his legs, and fall into Loki's outstretched arms. 

"Isn't this wonderful, Thor?" he asked. The older brother looked around incredulously. His senses had been heightened by whatever Loki had done, he felt as if he could hear the sparrows across the entire expanse of the trees, his fingertips felt as though they were on fire. Suddenly the forest did not look dark to him at all - his vision was crystal clear and when he took a deep breath, he could smell the distinct metals of the man he had taken his brother from. 

"I... I can see almost everything," Thor said. "What have you done?"

"Mortals and all their mutations, I was not as careful as I should have been," Loki answered yet evading the question.

"I can... There is a smell..." Thor tried to explain, but found that he couldn't. His head was pounding, literally aching for desire. "I cannot get it to stop!" Thor complained, embarrassed that his trousers had now formed a small tent in the front. "Make it stop!"

"Ah but I cannot, Thor. Find the scent and claim it," Loki told him. "Consider it your mating call," he winked before turning around to walk away, cackling evilly as he did. Just as he did, Thor found the scent growing dimmer. 

"LOKI!" he barked, running with impressive speed after his brother. He caught hold of Loki's elbow, startling the younger god. When Thor pulled him in closer, his body burned with desire, the pounding in his head growing heavier as Loki's scent filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, burrowing his nose into the crook of Loki's neck, and then it became clear as crystal.

" _Thor_ ," Loki warned. Thor could hear nothing over the hunger within him, pawing at Loki's clothes and groin. " _Thor!_ What do you think you're doing!?"

"Claiming my mate," Thor said huskily, nibbling at Loki's neck, pulling the fabric aside to reveal his moonlight skin pulled taut over the muscles and delectable collar bones. He bit down hard enough to hit the clavicle with his teeth, causing Loki to shiver. The sliver of rationality Thor had left told him that this was beyond mad - he just bitten Loki hard enough to hit _bone_ , yet his new body's senses were in overdrive and he couldn't fight the urges. More than that, Loki's body was responding in a way Thor hadn't seen in ages- the slender limbs were slack, compliant, and Loki was pressing himself against Thor all of a sudden.

"We could rule this planet, brother. Together. You and I for all of eternity," Loki tempted in a sultry voice, stripping off his armour. "Forgive me for all my wrongs, forget that I ever left you, and we can go back. Wouldn't you like that?" Perhaps his brother was long past crazy, or maybe the effects of his body were making him like this. Whatever it was, Thor couldn't oppose it. He found himself nodding eagerly, which Loki rewarded with a long kiss and deft fingers undressing him, nicking Thor's bottom lip. His tongue flicked over the small pool of blood, letting both of them taste it, and Thor's mind went ablaze. 

_More,_ his mind cried out.

As if sensing his desires, Loki sunk his teeth into the meaty shoulder, bracing his arms around his brother and hauling himself upon Thor to wrap his lithe legs around the blonde. Loki guzzled the hot blood eagerly as Thor trembled and back himself against the cliff's wall to stop himself from falling. His knees weak and trembling from the loss of blood, he slid downward, Loki still latched on tightly, until he sat with his younger brother in his lap. 

"Loki," he said in a wavering voice, pleading Loki to stop as his vision started to blur. Loki finally tossed his head back to pant for air greedily, the blood still trickling from corner of his mouth and down his chin. The blood was a startling red upon his lips in contrast to his ashen skin, and Thor pulled Loki's face toward him, to taste himself upon his brother, and Loki eagerly responded by hooking his fingers around the waist of Thor's pants. Expertly, he stripped them both without breaking their kiss.

Thor never denied Loki anything, no matter how hard he may try. He allowed himself to become exposed, his legs widening to allow Loki's body to settle between them. Eons had passed since they had been this way; comfortable with each other, vulnerable to the other. Thor couldn't explain why he still had so much trust in his brother, but he closed his eyes and let the slender fingers working him open. Loki entered abruptly, biting into the toned bicep of Thor's arm, causing Thor pure pleasure. His shudders became almost violent as his nerves seemingly erupted all at once. Loki's thrusts were fast and hard, yet controlled and gratifying. They rutted against each other, Thor reduced to a writhing mess, biting down to keep from howling and puncturing his own lip. He licked at his own, though he found himself remembering how heavenly Loki tasted and wanting it again. He salivated at the thought, his eyes clouding over as he allowed himself to be pushed against the cold rock repeatedly. Loki read his brother's face, the desire painfully obvious.

"Claim me," Loki commanded surely, slamming into Thor for emphasis. Thor blinked up at him in confusion, but Loki leaned closer to him, tilting his head to the side to reveal the beautiful, tempting skin of his neck. Thor gulped as he saw Loki's pulse beating beneath the taut skin and accepted the invitation thirstily. The thrill caused Thor to come right then, his spill turning pink on his stomach as the blood dripped from his beard. He sloppily drank from his brother, who began to shudder and slump against him, rolling his hips slowly to draw out every drop of pleasure from himself. 

Their kiss mingled with the taste of both of them, and Loki chuckled softly. "Come now, brother. I believe your friends are looking for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me again for posting a half-chapter, I swear I don't ever do this but emergency arises. 
> 
> thinking for next chapters. possible loki/tom or loki/chris next round.


	2. Loki/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom/Chris - sweeter vamp sex

Tom's skin had always been pale, Chris knew that for a fact. He had often studied it, the way it hugged his bones and muscles with every movement, and that was how he knew something was... off. As he stared at the man sitting across the dining room table from him, he noted how the skin seemed a little _too_ pale, how his cheeks had become slightly more sunken in, his eyes a little lighter, more golden than blue.

The air seemed thick around them, the disconnect weighed heavily in the room; they hadn't spoken freely in months, their conversations were terse and bearable at best. They hadn't fallen asleep in each other's arms or even partaken in anything intimate the entire time. Chris ached for the Tom that he knew and loved - the Tom that had once laughed at everything with a twinkle in his scrunched up eyes and indulged in their talks with passion and enthusiasm. He extended his hand across the table to take hold of Tom's that was wrapped around a mug of cold coffee. The older man flinched the slightest at the warm touch, and Chris was astonished by how the marble-like skin could be so cold, almost fatally so. 

"Tom, are you alright?"

The eyes turned up to almost glare at him, and Chris shuddered at the coldness of his eyes, his skin, his expression.

"Don't come near me," Tom warned, and it scared Chris - Tom was never like this.

"You have to tell me what's going on, Tom," he pleaded. "I mean.. if you don't want this, we can... we can talk about it. You don't have to push me away like this."

"You don't understand!" he snapped, backing away from the table abruptly enough to spill his untouched coffee.

"Then explain it to me!" Chris retaliated, fuelled by the anger and hurt of Tom shutting him out. He stepped around the table to corner the other man when Tom all of a sudden darted past him with surprising speed - inhuman speed.

"Tom?" he asked bewilderedly. Tom was athletic, and when they went to the gym together Tom could go for hours on a treadmill if he wanted, but there was nothing natural about his speed or reflexes just then. 

"You don't understand," he said, softly this time. Sadness and defeat dripped from every word. 

"I can't if you don't tell me," Chris said determined.

"I've changed," Tom said simply. Chris expected more. "I've changed in ways I can't explain, but I can't undo it. I'm stuck... I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life. And it'll be a long one," he added bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, just to make sure, because the thought in his mind was crazy, right? Maybe Tom had gotten a little _too_ in-character for his upcoming film "Only Lovers Left Alive"? _Yeah, that had to be it; Tom was always one to get carried away when delving into a new character, because there were no such things as vampires. Right?_

"They're real, Chris. They're very real," Tom said, as if he knew what Chris was thinking.

"So you are..."

"Yes."

"They..."

"Yes."

"Show me."

Tom whipped around to stare at Chris. "Have you lost your mind? Have you any idea what this _means_ ," he hissed, his eyes glowing a strange amber.

Chris grabbed the man and crushed their lips together in an unexpected kiss. With his new found strength, Tom pushed Chris off easily.

"This will never work!" he yelled inn frustration, his eyes slowly growing darker.

"Why, Tom? Why?"

"Because we will love and we will hurt so much more. I will lose you when time comes to steal you from me, while I stay in this form for centuries to come," Tom said exasperatedly. He had stayed up for days and nights on end dwelling how to properly end things with Chris, yet he hadn't imagined it to be this way - this _hard_. "Please, just go, Chris. Go and don't ever look back," he turned his back to prevent himself from watching his love go, knowing he would never be able to resist the temptation to chase him.

"I'm not leaving you," Chris said stubbornly, stepping closer again. "Time can kiss my ass," he added in true Chris fashion.

"You cannot..."

"I can. And I am. Do this for me."

"That wouldn't be fair -"

"And what about you? What happened to you - do you think that was fair?"

Tom was at a loss for words. Of course it wasn't, he never asked for this, never wanted this, yet here he was with an undeniable curse.

"We could do this... together."

"You can't just give up your life for this, for m-" he was cut off by Chris's hungry kiss. He had been so withdrawn that he had forgotten how Chris made him completely fall apart, how he felt so protected and invincible in Chris's arms. He fought the urge to melt in the man's arms, but found himself losing when Chris's tongue travelled down his neck - and flicked over the spot that had initially been bitten. He inhaled sharply as Chris's thumb swept over the faded marks, barely noticeable unless you were looking them. 

"Is this how...?"

"Yes," Tom said quickly, trying desperately to forget the horrific moment he had been attacked. 

"I want you to do this for me," Chris assured him again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if I can't do it as sixty years, I want to do it for sixty thousand."

Tom's resistance was futile - Chris had never been more sure of anything, and his blue eyes begged for it, the gift that only Tom could grant. 

"And you would give up everything? The freedom of death?" Tom asked. "Hurt lasts more than a few days in this life, hurt and anger travel with you for longer than a normal human's life, you understand this?"

"So does love," Chris replied, claiming Tom's lips once more as the older man finally gave in, wrapping his arms around Chris's shoulders. As they tumbled into the bedroom, their clothes were shed to reveal four small scars on Tom's hip that Chris hadn't seen before. It looked as though somebody had clawed him, and Chris's heart twisted to think of Tom running from danger and being dragged back to the horrors. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been there for Tom.

"Mine, mine, want," Tom murmured under his breath, and Chris's cock came to life at the words, joyed to be hearing Tom just as eager for this as he was. Tom pushed Chris to the bed, his long limbs trapping the man beneath him. His new agility and strength were new to him in this sense and took pleasure in being in complete control for once. He stripped them of the last few articles of their clothing, basking in the warmth that Chris radiated against his cold skin. He nipped at every inch of Chris - he just smelled _so delicious._ His gums started to ache as his fangs grew out just the slightest, his eyes growing a light honey-yellow. 

He swung his leg over Chris's pelvis to hover around the man's hardened member and felt Chris's enthusiasm. He too had missed this, their closeness, their intimacy. They hadn't made love in weeks - months, even - and they both craved this beyond all belief. He bit Chris's shoulder playfully with his sharpened lateral incisors, making Chris inhale sharply. It was a pleasant surprise, and he soon found himself being encouraged by Chris's grunts of approval and increasingly hard cock. He reached for their bedside table for lubricant and Chris eagerly popped off the lid to douse his fingers in cool liquid, playing with Tom's entrance and slowly working him open. 

Tom panted at the sensation he had deprived himself of, eagerly rocking back onto Chris's fingers, urging the man deeper. He found himself impatient, and nudged Chris's wrist away. He wanted to take charge, he wanted to feel, he wanted everything that was Chris.

He sat his prepared hole on the tip of Chris's manhood, letting himself slip down an inch before coming off completely, driving Chris insane with desire. Finally, the blonde brought his hands up to urge Tom's hips downward - and the top man complied. He sheathed Chris's member completely, content to just be feeling filled again. 

"Please, Tom..." Chris pleaded softly.

His hips moved surely and steadily, each motion filled with pleasure and passion. Tom admired the man beneath him, so willing to trust and sacrifice everything. He leaned forward, changing the angle to push them further and further to the edge.

"I will claim you now," Tom murmured. into Chris's ear before nibbling at the lobe.

"Yes, yes, yes," Chris chanted eagerly.

Tom was worried about Chris, even as he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of Chris's neck, letting the man writhe and scream in pain and pleasure beneath him. Tom shivered as the hot blood spilled across his tongue and Chris's hips gave one last buck, causing his own orgasm to spill. He drank greedily, the scent of Chris had been so intoxicating that the taste drove him into frenzy. Chris's nails were digging into Tom's back, scratching and leaving marks no doubt. When the blood had stopped pouring so vigorously, Tom withdrew the slightest bit to examine his work. He felt an odd arousal, seeing his mark on Chris, and he lapped at the wounds, cleaning up the blood completely. He licked his lips to get every last drop of the delicious blood of his love, still not sure of what this meant for them. 

Would they be happy together like this? 

When he lifted his head to face Chris, he was met with a pair of glowing copper eyes and a wide smile - with pointed incisors. Suddenly, Tom knew that everything would be just fine.


	3. Loki/Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Tom, the most minor of dub-cons to start off

Tom had a bad habit of leaving the television on when he slept, not that it was on purpose or anything. He liked the background noise was all, it was comforting, and even though Tom wouldn’t admit it, he wasn’t particularly fond of the dark anyway. The low light of the small hotel TV acted as a nightlight, a beacon back to his bed if he had to get up in the middle of the night – like tonight. His bladder was never patient after a night of drinking with the boys out in New Mexico, but he could never turn down Kenneth – he was the one who helped him land this role, albeit it wasn’t the one he originally tried out for, and the project was coming to an end. 

He blindly dried his hands on the fluffy white towel, eyes shut as to not risk being blinded by the bathroom lights which might as well have been solar flares in his current state. He scratched his bare chest as he opened the door and took a few steps toward his bed – which was when he noticed that it was completely dark. Opening his eyes wider now, he scanned the room quickly and instinctively looked at the door. Both locks looked as though they hadn’t been tampered with, and he knew for a fact he never opened the windows, the weather was too arid and sickeningly warm outside and it was hot enough in his room as it was.

Feeling a bit silly, he called out to the darkness. “Hello?”

To his surprise, a deep voice, soft as velvet responded. “Hello Thomas. Why don’t you have a seat?”

He stumbled backward, trying to put as much distance between the voice and himself but hit a wall of lean muscle and hard metal. He whirled around, very nearly losing his balance had it not been for the strong hand that grabbed him and steadied him. 

He needed light, he desperately needed light – his hand fumbled against the wall and flicked whatever switch he could. The light above his bed turned on, revealing who Tom stood face-to-face with. 

“This can’t be,” he uttered, his eyes wide and mind reeling. _It’s got to be the alcohol_ , he thinks silently, pleading that it was. _Or a dream. A prank?_

“Oh but it can,” Loki spoke again, grinning widely, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth, two of which were sharpened. 

Tom furrowed his brow, confused by the spectacle before him. He stepped back only to have Loki launched himself forward, and as he flew, tackled the actor into bed. Loki licked a long, hot stripe up Tom’s neck, making him shiver. _Maybe not, then,_ he thinks, refuting all the possible explanations and just coming to accept that it _was._

“What are you doing here?” he asked the god boldly. 

“Your scent, Thomas… I could smell it from halfway around the world. It called to me, led me here,” Loki answered, trailing his nose along the pulsing veins in Tom’s neck. “Mmm, yes. You were meant to be mine.”

Tom struggled against his captor, panicking at the possessive tone of Loki’s voice rather than trying to make sense of it because it _didn’t make any sense_. Loki laughed at the poor attempt to escape. “Perhaps you need just a bit more encouragement,” Loki said, holding both of Tom’s wrists above the man’s head, trailing his other one down Tom’s naked torso, feeling the nipples harden under his touch. Tom stopped struggling – what was the point in fighting a god? He let Loki continue to trail his pleasantly cool finger over the contours of his body, mapping each inch of pale flesh all the way down to Tom’s half-hard erection, poking out from the flap of his boxers. 

“Can you deny me, Mr. Hiddleston?” Loki asked coyly, seduction dripping from his every word. 

The way Loki said his name made Tom’s cock twitch and drove him to shake his head slowly. It was true; he found himself relaxing against Loki’s touch, his nerves begging for those deft fingers and ears begging for that sultry voice. In a surprising act of trust, Loki brought both his hands to the band of Tom’s boxers, letting the man’s hands free. Soon, they wound up cradling the back of Loki’s neck, half-tugging at the smooth black locks, half massaging the stiffened muscle as the god suckled on the taut skin over his hips and lower abdomen. 

Slowly, he raised his hips off the mattress for Loki to slide his boxers down, exposing his hardened member, aching to be touched. He briefly wondered what wonders Loki could work with those slender fingers but never finished the thought when he felt a wet warmth surround him, a skilled tongue swirling around the leaking head. He inhaled sharply at the sight – the pair of alluring green eyes staring up at him, unfazed by the girth he wrapped lips around. He sucked hard, his cheeks indenting to suffocate Tom’s cock and withdrew his head back, agonizingly slow, making Tom writhe uncontrollably. 

“Mine, all mine” Loki whispered, his breath hot against Tom’s trembling thigh. His cock was rigid against the expanse of his stomach, and he tried to figure out Loki’s next move. “Tell me, have you ever been anyone else’s?”

Tom thought at the ridiculousness of the question – had he really asked if Tom had ever been in a relationship? When he felt Loki’s fingers, cold and slick with some kind of fluid probing at his entrance, he quickly knew that Loki’s question wasn’t as innocent as he originally thought. He flinched when Loki inserted the tip of his forefinger.

“N-no,” he stammered, squirming against Loki’s touch. 

“Hmm, I didn’t think so,” Loki purred. “I hope you know that pleases me greatly.” He kissed his way back up Tom’s naked body, resting his lips once again at Tom’s neck. One hand wrapped around Tom’s shoulder as he worked a finger inside Tom, nudging impatiently with a second.

“Loki,” Tom whined. 

“I rather like the way you speak my name, Thomas,” he smiled, now scissoring his fingers inside, brushing lightly against Tom’s prostate that sent him spluttering intelligibly. 

It was pure bliss to watch the man fall apart underneath him, the one who was so proper and polite now spewing profanities as if his life depended on it. There was no protest when a third finger slipped in, just a low guttural groan and a pair of shuddering thighs wrapping around Loki.

“Do you accept your fate,” Loki murmured against Tom’s pulse, “Do you accept that you will be my mate for all of eternity?” He inhaled the scent of Tom’s blood through his skin, pumping vigorously through his body, fluttering his eyes closed to strain against his primal instinct. He felt his teeth aching to sink into the flesh before him, his mind in utter frenzy.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tom chanted in a breathy voice. “Make me yours, I want – yours,” he whimpered as Loki’s fourth finger began to circle the entrance predatorily. It wouldn’t matter how much tom was prepared, he couldn’t possible handle their coupling, and Loki knew this. He retracted his hand, despite Tom’s whimper. The permission was all he needed – he opened his jaw, fangs more than ready, and tore through the flesh, hot blood spurting upon impact. Tom let out a loud yell, gripping Loki’s shoulders hard enough to leave crescent-shaped and bloodied wounds. He felt his blood rushing, his body overheating, Loki drinking every drop that came, tongue flicking over the wounds. A broken sob escaped as he felt his head spinning, the lights overhead blinding him, muscles sore and aching for some reason. When Loki pulled away, Tom ran a shaking finger over his neck, surprised when he felt the flesh stitching itself back together already. 

“Mine,” Loki whispered once more, flicking his hand to extinguish the light above and aligning his cock to Tom’s entrance. 

The change was instantaneous – Tom noticed that he could see perfectly fine in the absence of light, but his body didn’t feel quite like his and his limbs felt clumsy. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Loki pushed, drilling into the pliant body beneath. Tom’s eyes widened at the sensation of being filled – truly stuffed – and his senses went into overload. As Loki leaned in to rest his elbows on either side of Tom’s head, he burrowed his head in Tom’s neck. Tom suddenly caught whiff of the most enticing smell he had ever encountered, filling his brain with thoughts _mine, mine, mine_ and suddenly he understood it all. Loki’s scent was driving him insane just as his had done to Loki. He grunted, pulling Loki’s hips closer to his, encouraging him to go deeper, faster, rougher – and Loki was more than happy to oblige.

Loki slyly angled his head away to reveal his tempting column of flawless flesh, making Tom’s mind go fuzzy. “Go on,” he encouraged, and Tom let his fangs indulge in the sweetness of Loki’s blood. He took a much smaller bite than Loki, still hesitant about causing him pain, yet there was only a moan of pleasure. The wound healed quickly as Tom gulped down a mouthful, licking any leftover from his lips. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his entire life, and his pupils dilated immediately. 

Loki lifted his head to stare Tom in his brilliant blue eyes, happy that the transformation was complete and placed a hand on Tom’s hip. He pulled all the way out, and re-entered with enough force to break any mortal’s pelvic bone. He smiled when Tom only groaned in response, spreading his legs further for Loki’s enjoyment.

He grabbed the man’s ankles, lifting them to rest on his shoulders and pounded into him.

“Yes! Yes, Loki! Just like that, yes!” Tom cried wantonly. In response, Loki leaned forward, bending Tom in half. The position elicited more delicious sounds from Tom, completely incoherent at this point. Loki bit at Tom’s calves, the bites becoming pure pleasure to Tom now, as he slammed into the eager man beneath him. His brought his fingers to wrap around the stiff cock before him, the other hand tweaking a hardened nipple, and the hoarse exclamation sounded like music to his ears.

“Harder! Harder!” Tom begged, and Loki dropped Tom’s legs, flipping him over instead. Tom immediately pressed his chest against the mattress, ass high in the air and impatiently wiggling. Loki entered roughly, and fucked Tom into oblivion. He held Tom’s shoulder for leverage, to push Tom back with every rough stroke he took, leaving Tom to grip onto something – anything – to stop himself from being fucked through the wall. The other hand worked on grasping the poor imitation of his inky locks on Tom’s head, grabbing the roots and yanking every so often.

The headboard of the bed groaned in protest when Tom clamped his hands around it, thumping against the wall every time their thighs slapped together in a sharp clap of flesh. He couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he was being so incredibly satisfied by Loki’s thick cock working in and out of him at a breathtaking pace. 

“Loki!” he cried, feeling Loki slide a finger in beside his cock, stretching him impossibly wide with a slight burning. Loki curled his finger so that every thrust he took would push it against Tom’s prostate, and the man almost exploded from all the sensations. With one last tug on his hair, Tom panted through his orgasm, his body practically convulsing before going completely limp. His hands crushed the headboard, mangling the metal.

He let his chest slump forward against the bed again, breathing heavily into the pillows as Loki fucked into his boneless body with a bruising tight grip on his hips. He nestled himself deep inside Tom until his pelvis was flush against the swell of Tom’s ass as he came, his orgasm making him shudder with immense pleasure. He fell forward on his hands, his arms trembling with the effort to remain steady. Tom scooted forward regrettably letting Loki’s softening member slide out, his hot fluids following. With a small whimper at losing the feeling of being filled, he rolled over, wrapping his arms around Loki, who was still panting from his exertion. 

“Come here,” he said gently, pulling lightly ad Loki’s shoulders, forgetting his newfound strength. Loki collapsed in a heap on Tom’s chest, grumbling something. Together, they came down from their exhausting high.

“Any regrets yet, Thomas?” Loki asked simply with a small smile, glistening eyes peering at the man curiously, and fangs having retracted.

Tom ran a tongue over his own incisors and found they too had retreated, satisfied for the night.

“None,” he replied truthfully. They warned him he would have to be more feral for The Avengers anyway, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to celebrate hitting 2,000 on thorki-smut.tumblr.com!
> 
> for you, followers. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So if you still haven't gotten your gun out to shoot me, come visit me on Tumblr!
> 
> one-shots: http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com  
> fanfic collection: http://thorki-smut.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
